General purpose graphic processing units (GPGPUs) are commonly utilized to perform computation in applications traditionally handled by a central processing unit (CPU). Even a single GPU-CPU framework provides advantages that multiple CPUs on their own do not offer due to the specialization in each chip. While GPUs operate at lower frequencies, they typically have many times the number of cores. Thus, GPUs can effectively operate on pictures and graphical data far faster than a traditional CPU. Migrating data into graphical form, and then using the GPU to scan and analyze it, can result in profound speedup. In computer architecture, speedup is a process for increasing the performance between two systems processing the same problem. More technically, it is the improvement in speed of execution of a task executed on two similar architectures with different resources.
Removing a GPGPU from many types of computer systems today requires tools and involves pulling cables from cable sockets. Over time, or through incorrect usage, these cables or sockets become frail and can introduce data transfer errors associated with the GPGPU in use. Installing a GPGPU is not any easier because it involves similar hardships.
Furthermore, a computer data center (also referred to as an Internet data center or an enterprise data center) may contain a myriad of computer systems utilizing various GPGPUs. The large number of high-capacity GPGPUs in a data center poses significant problems associated with their removal and installation. The time and skills involved in removing or installing GPGPUs without damage, in a data center, can become burdensome.
Accordingly, it is becoming extremely important for various reasons (such as data backup and generally a GPGPU) to be able to easily, quickly, and efficiently remove and install a GPGPU in a computer system.